In the related art, a combustion device is known as a processing device of a waste material (see Patent Literature 1). The combustion device is generally constituted by a cyclone melting furnace and a combustion chamber.
The cyclone melting furnace generates a melted slag by introducing a pyrolysis gas including ash and char generated after waste material incineration and rotationally combusting and melting the pyrolysis gas at a high temperature. In addition, an unburnt gas generated in the cyclone melting furnace is discharged to the combustion chamber above the cyclone melting furnace to be combusted again.
A volume reduction of the waste material is accomplished by generation of the melted slag. In addition, since the melted slag can be mixed with concrete to enable resource recovery of the waste material, a lifespan of a final disposal site such as reclaimed land or the like can be extended. Further, toxic substances such as dioxin or the like contained in ash and char are combusted in the combustion device at a high temperature and decomposed to be detoxified.
A boiler structure in which a water pipe is installed is generally employed in a sidewall of the combustion chamber, high temperature waste heat generated in the combustion chamber is recovered by the boiler to be conveyed to a steam turbine, and thus effective use of the waste heat such as power generation is promoted.